


The Spaghetti Incident

by edibleflowers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: A minor kitchen accident and a bit of comfort. Set post-game.





	The Spaghetti Incident

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for the Final Fantasy XV Small Secret Santa Exchange. This was written just for kissloveforever. Honestly, how could I not enjoy writing some domestic Prompto/Ignis with just a minor angsty incident. (BTW I have a pot just like the one Ignis is looking for and for some reason it is the Spaghetti Pot. Go figure.)

"Iggy?!"

Prompto had just stepped into the apartment when he heard the crash. The bags of groceries in his arms fell to the floor, forgotten, as he ran for the kitchen.

To his relief, he saw that while pots and pans had spilled out in a disorganized mess on the floor, Ignis himself was unharmed. Ignis's mouth had gone thin-lipped and tight with frustration, but aside from that, Prompto saw no blood or bruises.

"Are you OK?" he asked anyway as he stepped into the kitchen and began to pick up a couple of the larger pots.

"I'm quite all right," Ignis replied, voice tight. He remained where he stood by the counter, where he'd evidently been leaning over to reach for a pot from the lower cabinet. The pots must have just been out of his reach, and instead of moving closer, Ignis had no doubt simply tugged on the bottom-most one, as he would have done back in the days before his injury, without realizing how close it was to falling out of the cabinet.

Rather than point out that Ignis should have been more patient -- an insensitive tactic at best, especially right after the spill -- Prompto instead finished picking up the pots. "Which one did you want?" he asked.

"The deep one that's missing a handle on one side." Ignis shifted a hand on the counter, located the sink beside him, and reached over to turn on the water. "For the pasta."

"Here you go." Prompto put a smile into his voice as he separated the pot in question from the stack and put it down by the sink. Ignis found it with one hand and slid it under the faucet. "I left the groceries by the door; let me go get them and I'll get started on the meatballs. Or should we make the sauce first? That'll probably take longer, won't it--"

"Prompto." Ignis's soft voice halted Prompto just as he was putting the rest of the pots back into the cabinet. Prompto paused, looking up.

"Yeah, Iggy?"

Ignis held out a slim, elegant hand; without even really thinking about it, Prompto slipped his own into it and stepped close. The water was still running, but Ignis apparently was content to ignore it for a moment, so Prompto did, too. He slid his arms around Ignis -- still lean after his retirement from the Crownsguard, all wiry muscle and hardly an ounce of fat on him -- and felt his boyfriend shaking, ever so faintly, with the aftershocks of anger.

"Thank you for being so patient," Ignis murmured in his ear.

"Hey. You're worth it." Turning his head, Prompto pressed his lips to Ignis's cheek. "Besides, what am I gonna do, yell at you? Like that's gonna help."

"Still. You choose to help when you don't have to."

"I love you," Prompto said, as if that explained everything. And maybe it did. Ignis released him, smile soft on his lips.

"Go on, then, rescue the groceries. We'll finish making dinner together."


End file.
